A drink called Screaming Orgasm
by NanaGelva
Summary: Hermione Granger decided that tonight she would let go and get a drink. Determined, she went to the new modern bar that opened in Diagon Alley. She's surprised at first such an establishment exists in the outdated magical world but she's even more surprised by her meeting with an old friend. Will the name of her drink be an acurate prediction for her night? SMUT


Hello everybody! Here I come with a one shot. Actually my first published story. I wrote some before but I never put them out there for everybody to see, plus, it was what seems now like a long time ago and my writing has changed slightly.

Also, even though I think my English isn't the worse out there, it still isn't my first language so if you note anything amiss or problematic please signal it to me, it can only be improvement. Thanks!

I hope that everyone enjoys it and if not maybe tell me why by reviewing?

I know, I know, the whole _read and review_ jumbo starts right? Actually, as an avid reader of fanfiction myself I won't get into the old speech of it. I would just really appreciate maybe a commentary or two on my work, if it's worth anything, should I maybe change something in my writing, would you even read anything I wrote further down the line etc?

If maybe, by some miracle _someone wants to beta_ one of my maybe upcoming stories I'm open to any proposition, it can't hurt right?

Also this story is **M rated** for a reason, if the title wasn't self-explanatory I'm sorry. There will be **SMUT,** the heavy kind, so those that don't like this kind of fiction, or are too easily offended by it you are warned. I won't say underage people shouldn't read it _(it would be highly hypocritical 'cause I started reading those kind of fictions waaaaay before my eighteenth birthday… )_ let's just say that I trust you in your assertion of your own sensitivities.

On this note! Oh and I obviously don't have any rights on JK Rowling's work, I just played with her existing characters and universe!

* * *

Often, people described her as a studious and serious person. True to an extent. Someone who always knew which path was the right one, or at least the better one. Everybody seemed to think essentially that Hermione Granger wasn't a flawed human person, but some kind of perfectly rigorous creature continuously achieving new personal highs or victories.

However, ironically, she knew the truth. The same truth that even her closest people were blind to, the truth they did not want to open their eyes to. Hermione Granger actually wasn't self-righteous, stuck-up or a "flaunt in your face" person. She was just a twenty-one year old female who has survived a war, achieved the highest-recorded score in Hogwarts in a century or so, gained simultaneously two Masters and broke up with her boyfriend because he became a prick with all the marvelous and magnificent frickin' fame from being one third of the 'Golden Trio' and a Churdley Cannons Keeper.

She finally felt free. Free of Ronald and his over-bearing attitude, free of Snape and his meanness while under his apprenticeship, free of expectations.

Now, feelings that she put aside in order to be efficient finally caught up with her. Inundated her when she let go of her tight reign on her emotions. She needed a drink. Badly. And company, any other company, no Ron, no Ginny, no Harry, just someone else. She loved her friends, dearly. She just couldn't bear to see them tonight. Their lives simply were different now that they all left Hogwarts and became official adults.

That's how she found herself a Friday night clad in a fabulously skintight, open in the back burgundy dress and feet-tearing shoes in the new and modern bar in Diagon Alley. She was surprised someone had the audacity to open such an establishment in the ridiculously outdated wizarding community. Such a breath of fresh air to be able to go the bar and order a "Sex on the Beach", "Blue Balls" or even a "Screaming Orgasm".

Nonetheless, she was still surprised when she took her first sip of "Screaming Orgasm", at the feeling of sexual awareness that insinuated itself in her body. It seems that even those originally muggle drinks had now a touch of magic that actually made those names truthful allusions. A tiny amount of an undetectable, at least to anybody without a Mastery in potions, and diluted Aphrodisiac potion was certainly in the list of ingredients. She was actually quite impressed.

She sat on the last stool attached to the bar and looked at the dancefloor, contemplating if she should go by herself or not, when she was interrupted in her musings.

"Nice choice of beverage there, Granger." a voice she knew well told in an amused and even a little surprised tone.

"Malfoy?" She looked up, face expressing accurately the extent of her surprise, towards him, craning her neck to glance at his tall and imposing form leaning on the bar next to her stool. "What a surprise! It's been some time now, what are you doing here?" she answered with warmth and a gigantic smile that lit up her entire features.

It _has_ been a long time. During their eighth year, they both occupied the Heads positions and formed a sort of camaraderie that healed them both. Her with the residual anxiousness and terror of years of attacks and an entire year on the run. Him with his deeply rooted psychological traumas after an era of child-abuse and forced submission to horrible causes. He witnessed and suffered a great deal too. A lot more than what anybody should. Only, people with narrow-mindedness such as Ron or even Harry most of the time were too blind to admit and understand this, continuing on the path of profound prejudices and stupidity that they all fought against. Human foolishness.

They lost their closeness when Hermione become too occupied by everything overlapping in her life and overwhelming her. Sadly she let her budding friendship with Draco escape from her life and with it a person of equal intelligence, ambition and even interests. With hindsight, she realized that his departure from her life left her even more alone and dejected. One of her biggest regrets in life, maybe even the greatest.

She stood up and hugged him tightly and heartily. Tears tried to escape but she fought them fiercely, she absolutely didn't want to jeopardize their reunion with stupid tears in the midst of a very active bar. It seemed he still had problems with physical closeness judging by his reflexive tensing, and then conscious returning of her embrace. It saddened her that his life had that kind of effect on him but she was still glad that he actually let her be one of the vary rare persons allowed to be this close to him even after the way she treated him months ago.

"Hermione..." His tone was mellow and warm, and her heart almost burst with happiness.

She enjoyed the embrace but she sensed that he became increasingly embarrassed so she let him go reluctantly.

"Come, sit with me Draco."

He didn't have a choice when she took his arm, drove away roughly the drunk man that sat on the stool closest to hers and made him sit down on it. She sensed that he was amused by her actions when she caught him smiling mischievously and let her do as she pleased when all he had to do to resist was use his much bigger frame to take a physical advantage.

"So, Draco, what have you been up to? Any successes in your endeavors Mr. Malfoy the Magnificent?" She used one of their teasing school nicknames that they created for each other in one of their "study-sessions" in their private dorms, firewhiskey included.

"Well, Mrs. Granger the Great, what do you think? What is your personal opinion on my latest project after experiencing it?"

His smirk, similar to his early teenage years' one, appeared while he pointed to her drink and then to the bar in general. It seemed he awaited her reaction greatly because he seemed pleased by the surprise she felt at her conclusions.

"You mean, this entire new bar that I was praising in my vast mind due to its modernity and greatness is stamped by Mr. Malfoy the Magnificent's paw? Nice work there Draco, I'm proud of you, no wizard radio screaming embarrassing titles, no classic firewhiskey, butterbeer and high-end cigars for sexist and old purebloods. What an achievement! There's hope for the world everybody!" she winked and laughed along with him.

She truly was impressed actually. Seems like he continuously surprised her. In Hogwarts he was the one who breached barriers of prejudice and rivalry by addressing her civilly first. He was also the first that called the other by their given name. He was the one that proposed they study together and even drink a butterbeer together. It was Draco that decided to put the term "friendship" to label their relationship when they were harassed by stupid teenagers and their equally foolish questions in school. Also he was the one that offered her to ask his Godfather, Snape, to let her join them in his apprenticeship for Mastery in potions. He was more advanced than her but he still provided his help even when she didn't ask. All those times she was surprised. Life is never boring with Draco Malfoy in the vicinity.

"In all seriousness, how come you created this bar? Doesn't seem to match with the Potions Master status or even Department of Mysteries area now does it? Still, I commend you on the drink menu, Mr Malfoy, what a novelty in the wizarding world!"

"Well, dear Granger, I have the Malfoy fortune at disposition, put it at use when I went in search of an establishment other than the "Leaky Cauldron" or the "Hogshead" and was sorely disappointed that it didn't match the experience in Muggle London, so here it is, the "Languorous Jade". Of course you like the menu, I made it myself, there's no such thing as a failure coming from my mind now is it?"

"Such arrogance, dear Draco, I mean, esteemed Lord Malfoy… Nice idea the aphrodisiac potion in the sex related drinks, but was it really necessary? Drunkenness isn't enough anymore for people to make have alcoholic one night stands?"

He smirked, amused as usual, and replied lasciviously: "Sex sells Hermione. Besides, nobody forced you to take a sexual drink, you had the choice, you could take another effect; the Chilly Champagne can douse your heat later if I may suggest."

Hermione observed his expression that seemed almost expectant, but surely was teasing and confident. She contemplated her response, but finally decided to play on the same terrain. "My heat huh? Maybe I don't want it to disappear. It could be I want it satisfied with, let's say … release? A physical one might help I suppose."

An arched brow answered and matched hers at the reply. She delved in dangerous waters and she couldn't even blame the alcohol. It seems that the previous hug relaunched the eternal sexual tension that thrived between them. They never acted on it, or even formally acknowledged it, but always teased each other with it. One of the main reasons of dispute in her previous relationship with Ronald. Nonetheless, it was always there and the year and a half that passed with no contact didn't kill it. A nice surprise? Maybe, if played right of course.

"So you want an actual Screaming Orgasm?"

"Why not? Every lady deserves one with the man of her choice."

"And your choice is…? You need to make another one? Ickle Ronnikins doesn't give you any? I told you to dump him eons ago Mia, you're an intelligent woman you should heed my advice in this matter, trust me. Besides, you deserve someone who can handle you, especially in bed, don't you think?"

It would be a euphemism to say that he was caught off guard when Hermione started laughing like a loon, and even a little vexed that she would laugh in his face like that.

"Sorry Draco, it's just … I dumped Ronald months ago. I just couldn't deal with his prickly ass anymore. I'm surprised you didn't know considering that Rita Skeeter has taken delightful pleasure in picturing me as a "scarlet woman" and Merlin knows what else in the Prophet."

"You broke up with Weasel king?" He sounded surprised and pleased all at once. "Nice decision finally there Mia! Do I need to beat his shit-clad ass or …?"

"No need to, I already did. Harry too, but I think the most violent one was actually Ginny. That girl sure does have a mean Bat-Boogey Hex, you know? Anyway, I planned on breaking up with him months before the actual break-up, I just didn't have the time to waste on such a frivolous thing. Then, I caught him in my bed with Lavender and Parvati, yes both of them, who knew Parvati liked to drink from Lavender's fountain huh? That final disrespect he will remember all his life when he looks at his balls you know?" Her face broke with a satisfied and evil grin.

"I don't want to know Hermione. Please, no details. And Brown, with Patil? Well, everybody thought in school that those two weren't just "best friends forever", you just didn't pay attention to that kind of information, rumors. Too bad, could have used it in such situations huh?"

"Shut it Mr. Slytherin. So, could you get me a "Screaming Orgasm" boss-man? I need another one."

He looked at her for a brief moment an then slyly, he put his mouth close to her ear, made her wait heatedly and after a few moments, replied huskily. "I'll give you as many as you want Mia, you just have to ask..."

He distanced himself while still looking at her purposefully and seriously. He smiled intentionally and looked towards the bar while signaling to the bartender to come closer. The blue-eyed girl, well woman obviously, smirked and sashayed towards them, her hips making exaggerated eights and her bust raised as high as possible to accentuate her bountiful breasts. She passed her hand through her luxurious red wavy hair and leaned suggestively on the bar to listen to his order. She resembled a lascivious vixen and Hermione couldn't stop the feelings that surged through her. Jealousy, possessiveness, even hate, overran her body, her eyes close almost entirely, her spine straightened and her hand went by itself on Draco's lower arm to brand him with her presence. A new kind of Mark she thought with humor.

She saw him throwing a look towards her hand questioningly and then moving his arm. She feared at that moment when rationality came back to her that she just made some kind of hasty mistake. But alas, it didn't seem to displease him that much if the hand that closed on hers was to be believed in.

She didn't know what to think exactly. She knew that they had chemistry, like no other couple she had ever seen, even more than Harry and Ginny the so-called "Perfect couple", but were they going to finally act on it? Should they? Would it encroach their friendship? Was it worth it? Would they be disappointed? Would he be disappointed? Unending questions assaulted her mind and she felt nervousness invade her wave by wave.

Draco seemed to understand her predicament if the tightening of his hand on hers should be interpreted. Reassurance, surely.

"There you go, a "Screaming Orgasm" and a "Liquid Viagra". Call me if help is needed for the last one darling." The barrista's voice interrupted her musings while the red-head left with a smirk and a wink directed towards Draco.

"Well, at least it can't be said she is afraid of showing her interest …" Draco whispered under his breath.

"Is that a jab at me Drake? Or at yourself too?" She asked softly, unsure.

Hermione awaited his response nervously. She did it. She acknowledged it. After years of veiled interest and subdued dirty talk, one of them crossed the threshold of the limit they put to themselves. 'Would he take the bait?' she wondered, but judging by his expression, she didn't know. His Slytherin tendencies kicked in so he was hard to read right at this instant.

He looked at her contemplatively. Really looked at her. She was sure that he could read all her emotions as easily as usual. Even if she wasn't the most openly readable person, living with Lucius Malfoy, a murderously deranged aunt and quite a few of Death-Eaters made him a specialist in interpreting face expressions and body-language over the years. She didn't stand a chance of putting a veil on her secret emotions. All she could do was hope that he wouldn't scoff in her face at this stage.

He didn't reply instantaneously, but when he did, his eyes were thoroughly stuck on hers, warming her up like smoldering iron, and his voice was rough, deep and serious. "It wasn't really a poke at me or you, rather an ascertainment on what we both know is true Hermione. We tried to cover it up but obviously, it didn't work that well now, did it?"

He paused for a moment debating if he should continue or not on the path their conversation has taken.

"Mia … Let's talk about this further in another setting huh? I don't really want to expose all our secrets, hidden feelings, and whatever else we should have told each other years ago in my bar, a Friday night when you are dressed as distractingly as you are while sipping a sexy drink, ok?"

Her reply was delayed by the look in his eyes that appeared when he suggested she was dressed seductively. To say that her focus was troubled certainly wouldn't be a wrong assumption. When she did reply, her voice seemed caught and more breathy than usual. "As you wish. But, I expect we will discuss it further another day, we can't elude the question forever, and I think we lost enough time already."

He nodded, looked at the tightly-gripped glass in his hand, took another sip of his drink and braced himself while preparing himself to speak. "Then, Mia… Would you care for a dance, with me?"

She agreed to his proposition by taking his hand after taking a long swallow of her sweet and deliciously intoxicating drink. "Let's go."

He took her slowly but determinedly towards the heart of the crowd that was rubbing against each other heatedly. The feel of his hand capturing hers with his long fingers and strong palms put her already on an edge. The drink most certainly didn't help with his ridiculously overwhelming attractiveness. How would she survive a close dance with him she didn't know, but she couldn't wait to find out.

When they reached the destination he had in mind for them, he turned her away from him. Slowly, really slowly, his hands put themselves on her shoulders. He gyrated them at the softly pulsating sensual rhythm that emanated from the magical speakers protruding out of the surprisingly delicate carved ceiling. His fingers gently slid towards her hands, caressing her arms sensuously. The roughened tips of his fingers caused by his wand, knives and stirring instruments, awakened erogenous zones in her that she wasn't even aware could exist in those parts of her body.

When he reached her hands, his fingers slid in hers, stroked every nerve possible in them, then gripped them with restrained power and encouraged the ascending movement of her arms. His hands brushed lasciviously the highly sensitive underside of her limbs and directed them towards the back of his head. She let her hands clasp behind it while his face sank in her neck, breath exciting her tender skin and his hands skimmed her armpits in the descent towards her bust.

She could feel his hands gliding lazily near her breasts and continuing their quest towards her hips by passing gently over her ribs, the dip of her erogenous waist and finally settling on her wide flank. The heat of his hands on her was making her explode with heat and nervous tingles in the stomach area, but the incandescence of his torso against her back was even more torrid. It seemed to her that she was engulfed in the pit of an enraged volcano of flames and desire.

With his hands, he applied rhythmic pressure on her hips, and made her move synchronously with him and the slow beat of the song. Her pelvis, thighs and even spine undulated in the tempo he imposed to them, slow and torturous. She couldn't even listen correctly to the music, her heart was pulsating too loudly in her ears and all her focus was centered on him only. The sound of his accelerating and struggling breath against the back of her ear, the weight of his hands and arms in his embrace, and the brush of his pectorals against her shoulder blades.

Her back arched against her will from the sensations he evoked in her body. She was slowly losing conscious thoughts but she certainly wasn't displeased by the results from her unconscious movements. With her arching towards him, the mounts of her backside touched his hips, and she was engulfed by the heat that seemed to emanate from the slowly hardening part of him that she coveted the most in her lust-haze.

She felt his breath catch for a moment and with it an immense surge of self-satisfaction that she, Hermione Granger, "bookworm extraordinaire and prudish nun", could raise that kind of reactions from the usually tightly controlled Draco Malfoy, the one and only "Slytherin prince and sex-god". He, who was usually the perpetrator to any kind of reaction from her and everybody around, was succumbing to involuntary reactions from just the feel of her body against his. Feminine pride rose like never before in her. She felt empowered and strikingly sexy by the fact the power he had on her was reciprocated on him too. She didn't feel alone in this immense attraction they had for each other.

They continued dancing, rubbing and moving deeply against each other. Each move, each passing moment heightening the friction and sexual tension emanating from their bodies. The awakening of passion was raw and almost perceptively touchable between them.

She felt him move his right hand upwards and on her back delicately but heatedly to take the hair that was resting on her left shoulder and encroaching his advance towards her face and ear. When he pushed her hair away, slid his hand back towards her midriff passing on her waist and finally settled it on her stomach, he released a silent groan in her ear and with an even huskier and deeper than his usual raspy low-baritone voice called her name erotically.

"Hermione … You're too delicious for you own good." He paused, took a deep breath of her sensual perfume and exhaled to create goose-bumps on her thin skin. "I want to devour you all. If we don't cool down right now and step away from this dance, that conversation we must have is going to be in my bed, after I've ravished you and fucked you so hard that you won't know where you are, nor who you are anymore. You're going to be so hazy from satisfaction that our talk will be next reported to the day after because I will not let you leave my bed without as much Screaming Orgasms from my hands, my mouth, my cock, as you deserve, am I clear love?"

All her senses but the touch of his body collapsed in her when she processed his heated words. Her knees buckled, her thighs quivered and her head went down against her will. Only his force allowed her to stay somehow upright. She felt a torrent of flames consume her from the inside, putting all her nerves on edge, making her tingle from hair to toes. She felt electrified just by his words and voice sliding against her. The heat simmering in her middle from the moment that she took him in her arms for a simple hug exploded in almost painful contractions. She could feel that her silken sexy little panties were becoming slowly drenched from her juices. She should feel relieved that at least she didn't yet fall prey to his molten silver eyes she could feel were resting on her mouth. A moan escaped from her lips inadvertently when she tried to take a hard and hopefully calming breath.

"Draco..."

"What is it Mia? Is that what you actually want? Someone who knows how to handle your raging fire? Someone who wants you entirely and without fear of taking what he wants? Someone who will satisfy you endlessly? I can be that someone Hermione. Let me be what you want, what you need. At last. We waited long enough. We ignored this fire between for far too long. The choice is yours, love."

Every possible rational thought had already escaped her when he told her he would fuck her hard. But now, every hope that she could ever think around him in those kind of situations entirely collapsed for ever. All she could envision in her mind were the enacting of every of his torrid words. All she could do was succumb to the tension. They couldn't, wouldn't hide anymore. Why hide from something as exceptionally magnificent and otherworldly as what they had and could further even more?

"Yes… Draco, please." She told him as distinctly and loudly as she could, but the words sounded weak and breathy at most. He reduced her to a pile of quivering female flesh aching for him and she wouldn't have it any other way if he's involved.

"Please? Is that acceptance my Mia? Be warned though..." He interrupted himself and breathed hotly in ear, almost menacingly cautioned her. "Once you're mine, Hermione. You're only mine. And I won't let you go. I don't share. Ever. And I don't ever let go of what is mine, blame it on the pureblood Slytherin in me if you want. You choose: do you succumb, or do you resist, my love?"

"My love" he called her. Maybe a little bit too much ahead on this but she couldn't deny that the possibility of that 'more' excited her badly. Only his. She definitely had no problem with that.

She made her decision and it was irrevocable. First, she braced herself, tried to steel her control as much as possible, attempting to regain even an ounce of hold on her own body. Only the thought of taking back the reigns of their heated exchange could stabilize her a little. She took seize of his arms that held her tightly in his embrace and distanced them from her torso and hips. His body tightened nervously, as if he thought that she would try to get away from him. She smirked but reassured him at the same time when she turned herself towards his direction.

She took a step towards him, rose her hands, slowly brushing against his entire torso, continuing towards his back and then made an ascend on his arms to finally enclose his head with her forearms firmly nestled around his neck. She pressed her entire body to his, and breathed deeply in his scent. Even that made her inexorably crazy for him.

She nuzzled his clavicle, then his neck while taking audible whiffs of his natural aroma melted with his rich aftershave to finally get to his lobe that she licked and lightly took between her teeth. She inhaled and then exhaled fiercely, smirked when she felt a light tremor escape from his tightly-knit control, and at last murmured in his ear. "Draco… If I become yours, then you are nothing but mine too. If you think that I could even contemplate letting you go after fantasizing, denying our relationship and masturbating at the only thought of your eyes, voice and strong shoulders for years, you're sorely mistaken, dear."

She leaned a few centimeters back in order to glance at his steaming look in those devilishly corrupting eyes. "When we fuck, Draco, because at this stage it isn't even a possibility anymore, just a certitude, I will enthrall you so tightly, fuck you back so hard and consume you so entirely that you won't even have the opportunity of a hazard thought of even leaving me and even less going to another woman crossing your mind. No redheaded bartender encroaching on my territory (sorry honey I'm a lioness) will ever experience your cock after me, is it clear? I believe now, that my answer to your request is quite evident, so love, take us to another, more… intimate place."

His hold on her got even more firm, almost hurt for a second from the pressure, and next let her go. He took a little step back, drifted his hands on the entirety of her ass cheeks, back, shoulders, arms to finally take her hand in his. She shivered inadvertently but it only seemed to make him more satisfied and determined. He made her trail behind him while making a path for them across the sea of people engulfing their space. They arrived back to the bar, took a turn to the left where she led him towards the coat-check to reclaim her purse and heavy trench coat appropriate for the early spring season, especially at night. He seemed frustrated that their journey has been delayed slightly. She just smiled amused and pleased by his eagerness, even though she felt exactly the same.

He tugged her hand towards the exit while still wearing a frown on his handsome face. He seemed displeased not only by the previous obstacle but also by the pile of people pressing towards the same destination. He forced everybody in his path out of the way while still muttering things about "damn anti-apparition wards, fucking architectural lay-out, and only one exit to supposedly better regulate the flux of population", she just smiled even more because of his cuteness.

She was led by him towards the open-space on the right of the building destined to apparition arrivals and departures for the neighboring establishments. She could feel the heat of his hand engulfing hers while his steps seemed to get more hurried with each passing meter and it perpetuated her arousal.

He finally stopped to a slightly more deserted area, turned back towards her, looked deeply in her eyes in order to ascertain himself of her choice, she supposed. Hermione just smiled a little but full of confidence smile and invaded his personal space by embracing him and clasping her hands on the small of his back. She leaned her head on his pectoral muscle and waited for him to make them disappear while enjoying his closeness and body-heat.

* * *

They arrived not really gently or swiftly on what seemed to her like the softest dark carpet she ever felt in her life. Draco righted them rapidly, but he suddenly paused as if unsure of the rest of events that will take place, or even how to engage them. She decided to take the reigns for now, after all, she wanted them to be equals, it wouldn't be fair to demand from him that he be the one who puts himself on the first line every time.

She leaned her head back and looked at him. He really was the most handsome male specimen she ever met, she questioned her luck on grabbing such a fine piece but she wouldn't ever return that gift. She studied the wideness of his jaw, how masculine and powerful it was, the slight beard that covered it, enhancing his virile attributes. She aimed her look upwards and observed the shadow his strong cheekbones seemed to make on his cheeks, his nose that was clearly defined but not protruding out of proportion. The determined arches of his brows led her towards his eyes that quietly looked into hers without an ounce of doubt. Then, she finally let her gaze settle on his mouth. On his delicious, full and slightly open lips as if inviting her to take a bite from what he could offer with them.

And she couldn't resist the call of his mouth. She put her lips on his determinedly but slowly. She wanted to appreciate every second of their contact, their first kiss. It would stay engraved in her memory for the rest of her life. Never before has she experienced that kind of heat in a kiss, and especially not a first one. The feel of his warmth on her triggered the beginnings of a tsunami of emotions and enraptured lust in her.

Their kiss continued unhurriedly but decisively. They seemed to reassure themselves with the contact, they both settled with the idea that they couldn't ever go back to what they had before. And both were positively satisfied by it. They wouldn't be uncertain of their connection anymore, nor would they doubt that what they felt was actually reciprocated.

The slow and warm slide of his soft tongue against hers made Hermione moan from the sensation. Their lips caressed each others sensually, healing all their possible fears, stroking their partner with reassurance and heated acceptance. Their arms embraced their upper bodies securely as if saying they won't ever let go anymore, and they didn't have any qualm with that.

Slowly all rational thought escaped her mind, she could only feel Draco. His arms brushing her back and waist, his thighs pressing heat against hers, his chest encompassing hers without any issue, and his succulent lips claiming hers.

Draco released a little pressure in their embrace and slowly left her mouth. His breath was jerky and uneven, and he paused a moment to restock his body's supply in oxygen before speaking. "Hermione… Come, I want to fuck you and then make love to you in my own bedroom baby."

Her choice was taken from her when he led her towards a wide corridor by the hand, aiming the large double doors at the end that seemed to lead to the master bedroom. She didn't have any objections with his command to say the least. She simply couldn't wait.

He opened the doors to what she always dreamed of as a bedroom. Rich and deep colors, a massive and comfortable bed, wide windows draped by heavy textile and a fluffy carpet in front of a chimney where she couldn't wait to light a fire in and be naked in front of it, enjoying the warmth with Draco. He stopped in the middle of the room and looked back at her contemplatively.

His arms slowly rose all through hers and settled on her shoulders where he clasped the dress and tugged gently at it to make it descend towards the floor. All through it, he held her eyes hostage, he didn't peek even once until the dress made a muffled sound by falling on the expensive carpet. He brushed her hair away from her shoulders letting it fall on her back and caressing her bare skin in the same movement. He was being a gentleman and made the sexual pressure rise even more all at once by not looking at her body immediately and instead reciprocating by leading her arms towards his clothes. All while locking his gaze into hers.

She fumbled blindly with the buttons on his crisp and elegant anthracite colored shirt. There were many and each opened one let her slide her fingers a little more on his torrid silky skin. She passed firm muscles and a light drizzle of hair that just added to his manliness. When she finished with all the buttons and both of the sleeve cuffs, she grasped the freed lapels of the rich texture and led it away from his eminently wide shoulders, trim waist and powerful arms. The endless hours of swimming and while in Hogwarts Quidditch sure did a good job on his body.

She then attacked the smooth leather of his belt, opened it and released the two buttons that imprisoned him in his trousers. She let the fabric fall breezily, passing against the considerable length of his legs, towards the floor. With a swipe of his fingers and wandless magic he divested himself from the pants, socks and shoes. The only remaining piece of clothing on him were his dark boxers that contrasted beautifully with the sultry milkiness of his skin.

Together, they both silently agreed with a look to let their eyes roam on their newly revealed skin. She admired the real power of his wide shoulders that couldn't be portrayed rightfully when encased by clothing. She let her gaze slide on his arms, and on the slightly faded mark of his forced servitude and years or torment. She took his left arm towards her face, looked into his eyes and kissed gently his blackened and also marred skin by what seemed to her as self-inflicted marks of cutting. In Hogwarts, she caught him in their shared bathroom trying to cut off from his arm the cursed mark with a razor knife, and then healed him while holding him tight against her as tears poured from his reddened eyes. She showed him all the acceptance of his past through her eyes and the entire extent of her affections by the contact of lips and breath against skin.

Draco took a staggered breath, closed his eyes for a moment to put himself together and then reached for her left arm too. He held it high and copied her exact same gestures on the scar his aunt inflicted to her, the letter cuts never fully healed from the magic of the cursed blade she used. His eyes held an apology in them, saying sorry for all these years of prejudice and suffering he and his family took on her. He caressed her skin gently with the tip of his fingers and the softness of his mouth to mark her instead with care and tenderness.

All she could do after that was embrace his neck tightly and kiss him with all the intent and depth she could muster. This kiss was entirely different from their first, where before it was all unhurried crescendo and softness, now all they could exchange was steaming forcefulness, a passionate meeting of tongues lips and even teeth when biting.

They communicated all the repressed emotions they tried to contain for years. The real friendship they shared, the feeling of security they found in the other person after the dreadful years of conflict, the passion they contained from fear of refusal. All that and more transpired through the forcefulness of their meeting.

Draco backed slowly off their kiss to regain clear breath, and instead, put his lips and heated exhales on the delicate skin of her neck. He kissed the entirety of the reachable surface, licked her sensitive skin and bit her multiple times. Her mind slowly but surely drifted away with each contact of his mouth on her neck. She felt him suckle thoroughly on one spot at the base near the clavicles. No doubt that when morning came the day after she would find a mark on her neck, and she felt even more torrents of heat submerge her at the thought that he was declaring her as his finally.

At the same time, he strongly grabbed the mounts of her ass upwards encouraging her to slide her legs around his masculine hips while her arms went firmly around his neck. Her hands slid in his soft hair, she clutched the silky strands and made his head move upwards so that she could take advantage of his lips once again. She felt him moan deeply when she raked her nails on his delicate scalp and stored that interesting information for later on. Under her, she felt his powerful thighs start a pattern of movement, and then his hands seized her waist tightly.

Suddenly, she felt herself being airborne for a few seconds and finally landing on a soft and firm mattress. She was grateful for once that he had been such a materially spoiled child when the silk of his sheets touched her skin, it felt heavenly decadent and erotic on her naked body. Their deep color contrasted strongly with the paleness of her English rose complexion and seemed to outline every inch of her body to the feasting heavy gaze of Draco.

In his eyes she could read all the pleasure and satisfaction he felt at seeing her spread lasciviously on his own giant bed, in his home, and only for him. The twin set of molten sliver promised her unbound amounts of pleasure setting every slight little inch of her on a torrent of fire. At that instant she pitied all those girls that like her, when she was with Ronald, allowed their partners to satisfy their urges with their bodies without ever feeling the tiniest amount of what she felt when Draco looked at her that way. Adoration, affection and pure desire could be read in his gaze and she felt each one of those for him too.

"Take your bra off for me Mia, I want to see those gorgeous mounts now. I want to see you caressing them, pinching your nipples, tugging on them. Only for me." He told her possessively with a hoarse voice, while standing at the feet of the bed admiring her.

She felt a surge of fire invade her even more at his words and a moan escaped her mouth. Once again, she was surprised because of him. Never before had she enjoyed even the slightest amount of dirty talk, but it seemed that Draco was determined to prove her that he was the one that her body waited for. That _she_ waited for him to finally release entirely her own sexuality. His gaze translated perfectly how much he was pleased by her responsiveness, and it pleased her too in return.

She sat up to slide more easily her hands behind her. The fastener of her delicate lacy black bra was released by her fingers and slowly she took it of her, liberating her breasts from their suffocating prison. She took a deep breath and obliged his commands, while laying herself again on the perfection of his bed. She massaged her breasts softly but firmly. She circled her nipples teasingly, enhancing the firmness of her points even more. She finally after a maddening while satisfied her urges and pinched on her nipples, which irrupted forcefully a moan from the depths of her throat, and tugged on them vigorously to alleviate the pressure accumulating in them.

Her thighs clutched by themselves from the pleasure she felt rippling in her body under his gaze. The feelings of his eyes focused only on her, exaggerated her pleasure tenfold. She never felt this responsive, that much on edge by just rubbing her breasts on the brief occasions she had the time and energy to masturbate before. If only his presence there made her feel already on edge, she couldn't wait to find out exactly how much would his direct touch please her.

"Now, Mia, I want you to slide you hands downward, take the lace of you panties down your exquisite legs and then spread them for me. Show me the beautiful pussy that is now entirely mine. Prove me how much you need my touch and my cock in you with your juices glistening on yourself. Play with your clit while moaning my name only while I look, love."

The longest groan she ever let go from her neck escaped her at the sound of his words. The feverish and passionate expression on his face enhanced the power of his raw words.

"Do it. Now, Mia. Or punishment will be enacted." He warned her when she didn't obey him rapidly enough. She finally did what he asked of her while feeling full of lust like never before in her life.

The thought of him slapping her ass- cheeks in punishment made her even more excited by she complied to his dirty words because she didn't want his Slytherin mind to find an alternative sentence like teasing her endlessly or denying her an orgasm. He was capable of denying himself to make her wait, she instinctively knew that, and she had no doubt of his cunning capacities. So she did as he asked, but she didn't have any complaints.

She took off her panties slowly, traced back her legs with her hands teasing her skin, raked delicately her nails on her sensitive inner thighs, and finally spread her legs for his dark gaze. Her first and middle finger dipped at her center, took some of her wetness and she took her hand upward to taste herself. She could hear Draco groan savagely at her gesture and she could feel a slight satisfied smile take place on her face.

She let her hand go back downwards and slid her fingers slowly in her wet and supple folds. She could feel every nerve throbbing with the teasing of her own hand but also by the appealing sight Draco was supplying her. He brushed his long fingers on his strong torso and gripped the elastic band of his trousers, looked her in the eye and slowly slid his last remaining item of clothing down his legs. The look he gave her enraptured her completely and didn't let her gaze escape to look at the newly revealed part of his body.

Hermione felt herself boil under his attention, but finally, she couldn't resist the call of his bare flesh anymore. Her fingers worked on herself unconsciously, dipping to gather more wetness and bring it to her clitoris in order to circle it with almost painful pressure that alleviated the pent-up frustration. All she could focus on was his cock. Her gaze was encouraged to descend to his member by the devilishly sculpted V of his hips and the trail of dark blonde hair leading downwards from his navel. She admired his length with ravenous desire, he was the most perfect specimen she could ever imagine: hair encasing the beginning oh his proudly standing masculinity, pale skin turning swollen purplish pink at the end, long and strong, a girth that would without any doubt split her open and ruin her for anybody else, and the slight tilt to the left of his engorged manhood made it somehow adorable and even more exciting.

He enclosed his penis with his hand and stroked himself while she slid two fingers in herself. The feeling of warmth and pressure on her inner walls made her moan louder that she already was. Draco groaned forcefully while he rubbed his hand on himself and looked at her heatedly.

"Draco… Please…" Hermione sighed to make him finally touch her.

"Fuck Mia, you're so gorgeous lying here on my bed with your pussy spread open to my gaze. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you will only remember my name in your screams. But, first…" Draco grunted roughly.

He let his hand slide away from his member to encase both of her bent knees in each of his strong fists and spread her legs open even wider that she already was. He pushed her back towards the cushions and finally kneeled on the bed. She felt her knees being liberated so that he could put his hands on the mattress too and slowly he bent his head downwards. He let his nose caress her inner thigh teasingly, kissed her groin almost imperceptibly and exhaled a handful of breaths on her engorged clit making her crazy of lust.

At last, he licked her from bottom to the top, spreading her lips open to him. She whimpered loudly, spasmed forcefully and felt her legs close around his head by reflex while her hips thrust forward towards his teasing mouth. He played once again with his talented tongue: licking her entirely, encircling her clitoris and pushing it in her to make her crazy and gather her juices.

Once again he went towards her engorged nib of nerves and toyed with it, caressing it, sucking on it, kissing it and biting it. Hermione was screaming her pleasure at this point and she could her Draco groaning too.

He let one of his amazingly talented fingers first slide into her, interrupted his mouth action to let a "Hmmm, you're so tight…" escape, resumed, and then pushed another one in her entrance. After a few moments of crescendo increasing pace and pressure, Hermione felt herself go on a completely different plane when his fingers crooked in her and he bit more roughly on her clit.

Never before had she felt such an intense orgasm, she could feel her nerves tightening and exploding in waves of acute pleasure, her throat spasming around a forceful scream and her legs becoming strained from the rigidity of her knitted muscles.

After a few moments, she relaxed completely. She felt numb, deliciously numb and satisfied unlike anything else she experienced beforehand. A contented smile graced her lips while her eyes halfway closed from the satedness she felt course through her blood. Draco advanced towards her like an animal on the prowl with a proud smirk splitting his face.

"So… Did you like your Screaming Orgasm dear?" She could feel all the male pride and satisfaction he had through his voice, but she couldn't find fault in it. He did give her what he promised after all. And even if she wanted to argue, the content lethargy she felt wouldn't let her break the tiny amount of hope she could detect in his eyes.

"Mmmh, yes, you could give me those anytime you like from now on. So good." Hermione answered while looking in his molten silver orbs that imprisoned her. Draco kissed her then, slowly but passionately, with heat transferring towards her. She remembered at that moment, that even though she had her release, her lover didn't, and that thought gave her enough energy to grab him and push him on his back while she straddled him like an Amazon.

She could feel his member throbbing against her and reviving her desire. She let go of lips to descend to his neck and kissed him there with an open mouth while biting him here and there.

She leaned back and looked at him heatedly while murmuring deeply. "After, I'm going to go down on you, lick you up and down, suck you, and slide you in my mouth down to to my throat. I will drive you so mad with desire that you will not be able to resist from releasing in my mouth, and then I will swallow all of it." She could feel him panting from frustration, his eyes were hazing more with each sentence and his penis was as hard as a rock. She smirked, and leaned back towards his ear and breathed in his ear. "But first, I'm going to fucking ride you, enclose you within my heat and lead us both to orgasms, and you _will _scream my name too as you spill inside me, dear."

Earlier she was surprised by the fact that when Draco talked dirty, she was aroused, now, she surprised her own self. She had never had the compulsion, nor the desire to talk dirty before. She didn't even find it exciting, but now she enjoyed the effect her words had on him. The spark igniting even more with each utterance, the bobbing of his Adam apple when he swallowed, the tightening of his grip on her hips. The feeling she was ascertaining her position in their couple and coupling. Yes, Hermione Granger discovered thanks to Draco Malfoy that she was more of a sexual creature than she previously thought of herself. And she utterly loved it.

His grip helped her position herself above his hard cock and slowly, she let herself encompass him with her heat and pressure. She felt him entering her with the wideness of his tip and splitting her hole open for the rest of him. The heat of his member warmed her up from the inside. As she slowly let herself fall on him the pressure, the fullness his penetration evoked in her irrupted in a pit of torrid fire coursing through her veins. Never before had she felt so full, so stuffed,, so overwhelmed by heat and spreading.

She paused for a moment to familiarize herself with the feeling, to let her inner walls get used to the intrusion of his penis inside her. A moan melted with a whimper escaped her swollen by the ferocious kisses they exchanged lips, while she could hear Draco sigh, groan and grunt from the pleasure of being inside her. After years of sexual tension they finally acted on it, and it couldn't be more wonderful to have him at her mercy, have him there with her, in her.

After a short while, she finally moved upwards in a slow, maddening pace, went up to the point of almost getting him out of her. Then, she slid down again, to an even slower rhythm to enjoy every little inch of his delicious cock, the ripples of pleasure he provoked, how he split her tightening walls open every time.

They moved synchronously at the same deep pace, enjoying their final union. Draco slid one of his hands from her hip to caress the small of her back and finally catch one of her buttocks with force. The tip of his fingers sank into her flesh and made her even more wet from the passion of his movements. She increased their pace a little, succumbing to the call of ferocious lust.

Now, with both hands on her ass, Draco aided her in the faster tempo of their mutual thrusting hips. She could feel him hitting the deepest part of her vagina, and at some angles touching her cervix, making her gasp each time from the tremors it sent in her nerves.

The animal sounds Draco emitted made her fall even more in the abysses of lust. Her nails went by themselves on his abdomen, raking across his muscles, scratching him like a feral cat in heat. Moans, groans, grunts were let free uninterruptedly. Pleasure coursed through their veins, light-headedness invaded them and made them preys to pure unadulterated lust.

Abruptly, Draco took hold of her and made her roll under him while he turned and kneeled in front of her. His hands went to her thighs with force and he started a fast rhythm of thrusts. She cried out from the pleasure he provoked in her. The force of his movements increased and he went harder in her.

"Draco! Yes, yes, yes… Yes! Harder!"

Her nails raked down his arms leaving long lines of red scratching on his pale skin while his tight grip on her would surely leave bruises on her afterward.

"Hmm, Mia, your pussy is so good. It's mine, you're mine now! Mine, mine!"

His claiming of her made her even more enraptured and led her closer to the edge of pleasure. She was on the highway of another orgasm when he went out of her suddenly. She opened her eyes, that she wasn't even aware of even closing, and looked questioningly at him.

"On your knees, Mia." His deep, scratchy voice ordered her and she couldn't resist him. The prospect was exciting. She quickly turned her body, lied on her stomach for a second to take a deep breath and went to her knees.

He hummed contentedly and rubbed at first gently her ass. He increased the pressure of his hands and then grabbed forcefully her ass-cheeks and spread them for his view.

He then thrust violently in her in one movement pulling a loud scream of pleasure out of her.

"Draco! Fuck, yes! More!"

His thrusts continued in their hard, unrelenting pace tearing out cries of bliss from her. Draco, then, liberated one of her buttocks and with that now free hand took hold of her hair, pulling it erotically, and making her groan from the feral aspect of the movement.

Her thoughts ceased existing entirely at the beginning of their fucking, but now she couldn't even remember her own name. All she understood at that instant was the ferocious lust and satisfaction mixing together and bringing her to a feeling she never experienced before in her life. Only his name was coursing through her head and she chanted it continuously with her mouth.

"Draco, Draco, Dra...co !"

Finally, with a deeper thrust he made tip over the edge, she screamed his name like a banshee and moaned so loud that every possible creature in the vicinity had to have heard. She felt heat being released in her pussy, a torrent of lava making her ride out her pleasure even more.

Her arms succumbed underneath her and her knees went away from her, making her a sated limp on his soft sheets. She felt him fall from the pleasure too, and laying on her for a moment.

Draco moved after a while so he didn't crush her from his weight, and rolled on his side. When he was on his back he moved his arms to take her and put her on him.

Hermione felt like a mass of contentedness that couldn't move. She nuzzled his collarbones and sighed softly on his skin when she finally found the perfect spot for resting her head. She kissed softly his skin while they both fought to regain control of their breaths.

"Woah…" escaped from her lips.

Draco chuckled lightly and she could feel him grinning. His hands caressed her back while he murmured a contraceptive charm. She could feel a tingle deep in her spine and uterus from his magic. He must have interpreted it as a sign of cold since he then summoned wandlessly the softest blanket to cover them up, keeping them warm and cuddled up.

After a while, Draco, with a soft and content tone of voice stopped her from falling asleep.

"So, you want to have that awaited conversation now, or?"

Hermione paused for a moment trying to remember what he was talking about. And then, she recalled their exchange in his bar.

"Draco, I think what we just did is enough conversation for now. We can talk about all the other nonsense tomorrow, but I think enough was said with just our bodies. We obviously have at least deep affection and feelings for each other, are attracted to the other and share amazing sexual compatibility. The details will wait, but I think it's time to finally give a chance to an 'us'."

His arms closed around her back tightly and he kissed the top of her head after nuzzling it and breathing in the aroma of her vanilla conditioner softly. He waited, unhurried, a moment before replying, pondering on her words. "Yeah, you're right. I know we will be great together, and it's about fucking time as far as I'm concerned. We'll talk about this tomorrow after round three or four, but for now, it's enough."

* * *

I really hope you liked it. Hopefully the heavy smut and mushiness didn't disgust you. I know it can sometimes be overwhelming, but I hope that I managed to contain the sweetness at bay, as much as I could, at least.

Review_ if you want._ Maybe to let me know what you thought of it or whatever else you may have to say.

For now, I don't think this One Shot needs a continuation but who knows? When inspiration hits you, you obey it. Or if you want reaaally want a sequel maybe?

Anyway, **Thank you**, for reading it, and a huge thanks especially for those of you who read it entirely!

Hopefully, we will see each other soon, with maybe a long story, I have some ideas and rough sketches for them but, I can't guarantee anything, life happens, right?

Bye everybody, kisses!

_Nana _

_PS: Thanks to the lovely guest who pointed out a spelling error, I corrected it immediately!_


End file.
